Long Time No See
by kgpetosa
Summary: Percy gets an unexpected surprise at high school. My first FanFiction, please give me advice, thanks! :
1. A Visitor

Percy

"Beep, Beep, Beep," I rolled over with a groan, half conscious, I hit everything on my side table until the annoying beeping came to a sudden halt. I lazily opened my eyes, another day of boring school; I wish I could be at Camp Half-Blood with Annabeth, the most amazing girlfriend known to gods and mortals alike. Still daydreaming about a certain daughter of Athena, I pushed myself out of bed and pulled on a green v-neck t-shirt with black jeans and my favorite black leather jacket. I looked back at my clock, 7:40, _crap_, school started in 20 minutes. I ran out of my room, hitting the walls like a ball in a pinball game on my way to the kitchen. I struggled to get everything for school, a granola bar, my car keys, and my beat-up black vans. I threw open the door of my apartment and was about to run out, when I was interrupted by my mom.

"Percy! Aren't you forgetting something?" She questioned as she handed me my Jansport backpack.

"Oops, thanks Mom you're a lifesaver" I slung my backpack over my shoulder and kissed her on the cheek before running out the door, what would I do without my mom?

~Line Break~

I rolled into Goode's parking lot in my silver Audi R8. Hey, you can't blame me for wanting an awesome car. After seeing Apollo's Maserati Sypder, I made it my personal goal to get a nice ride like him. I used my savings and my dad helped out a bit, well to be truthful he basically paid for most of my beloved vehicle. I got out of my car and appreciated the shining exterior for a moment before striding up the steps toward the entrance of Goode High School.

As I entered the large brick building, the shouts and laughter seemed to quiet down and I felt most of the student body's eyes on me. I absolutely hated being the center of attention, I didn't get how I used to be every school's punching bag and now everyone seemed to want to know me or be with me. I tried to ignore the stares and sideways glances I was getting as I walked to my locker. I felt a crooked grin creep its way up to my face as I saw my friends, most of them were on the schools swim team and they were all pretty messed up adolescent boys. All in all they were fun to hang out with, some of them kind of reminded me of my friends from camp. Ben interrupted my thoughts; his attitude was insanely similar to the Stoll brothers' attitude.

"You were a boss at last Fridays swim meet Percy, you're like a god dude!" I grinned; he didn't know how ironic his thoughts were. I bantered with my friends for a few more minutes as I got all my books for my first classes of the day. Abruptly all of them seemed to stop talking, actually _everyone_ seemed to stop talking. I turned my gaze to were everyone was staring. To say I was surprised at what I saw would be the understatement of the century. I was completely and utterly speechless, which is a rarity in my life. Walking down the hallway of the school was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. Her natural golden blonde hair cascaded down her back in loose curls. Her tan skin seemed to glow and her soft pinks lips would make any boy want to kiss her for hours. The most amazing part about her appearance was by far her sparkling grey eyes, they were full of different shades of grey, all mixing together to make the most jaw-dropping eyes I had ever known. The beautiful girl wore a gray t-shirt with the outline of an owl on it, jean short-shorts, and red high top converse. Her silver owl earrings sparkled in the sun as she glided down the hallway, her eyes averted down to a Greek architecture book.

The natural beauty (with no makeup) seemed oblivious to all the awestruck eyes watching her, envious girls glared at her and hypnotized boys let their jaws hang open. She seemed to finally realize all the eyes on her because she came to a halt and peered at everybody. She studied the crowd and seemed to be looking for somebody, until her eyes landed on me. Green and grey connected and I didn't register what I was doing until my Annabeth, the most amazing girl in the world, more gorgeous than Aphrodite, was in my arms. I hugged her tightly and swung her around. You may be thinking _how cliché_ but you don't understand how it feels when you haven't seen your girlfriend in almost a year! I looked down at her, remembering when she stood above and now I towered over her at 6'2. I didn't even care that everybody was watching our reunion, this would probably send the obvious message that this angel/goddess was not to be touched. Still hugging each other like there was no tomorrow, our lips met and I felt an bolt of electricity go through me as I felt her soft lips on mine and with my hands on her waist, I pulled her closer to me.

Only when the bell rang did I register my surroundings. I grinned at Annabeth, I was the happiest I had been since I left camp and I was overcome with emotions of love and happiness.

"Long time no see Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, grinning.

"Too long, I was beginning to go a bit insane without you Wise girl," I countered, as long as Annabeth was by my side I felt as if I could accomplish anything.


	2. Author PollNote

**Greetings half bloods and mortals,**

** I would just like to thank you so much for al the nice reviews and subscriptions, it means so much to a new author! Before I do anything else I would like to have a poll, please vote, the more the merrier!**

**Question 1:**

**Should I make this story into a multi-chapter story? If so, do you have any ideas for the story? **

**Question 2: Please read my other story "I'd Wait a Thousand Years For You" and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas. (I don't want to have a boring story!)**

**Thanks! ~Kate**


	3. A Familiar Voice

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I guess its now a multiple chapter story, please keep giving me tips and suggestions!**

Annabeth

Percy then enveloped my hand in his, in comparison to his, my hand was fragile and tiny. But Percy knew that my hands were capable of more than just picking pretty pansies, I could kill a monster with my bare hands…_dang, blame that train of thought on the ADHD_. We trailed our way down the long hallway as the crowd of hormonal adolescents dissipated into different classrooms. I tugged at Percy's tanned hand as I looked at my class schedule, my first class was English.

"Hurry up Perce! I'm going to be late for first period, and I need to make a good first impression." He groaned and peered over at the white piece of paper in my hands,

"Nice, I have first period English with you, what foreign language do you have? Ancient Greek?"

"Hmm, now how did you know that?" I asked with a strong note of sarcasm in my voice. He chuckled and guided me into English class just as the last bell rang. We quickly took two seats next to each other before our English teacher, Ms. Zhelobovskaia walked, or lumbered in. She was a heavy set Russian woman with a wispy goatee and hair spun tightly on the top of her head in an attempted bun, however it was closer to resembling a rats nest. Her monotonous voice soon made my eyelids droop as the lesson dragged on and on.

I almost fell sideways off my chair when a hand slipped a paper onto my desk, startling me from my sleepiness. I discreetly slipped the crumpled ball of paper into my lap and fumbled with the paper, it read,

"**I have issues **_**reading**_** English how am I expected me to understand any of this?"** I laughed at Percy's note, but realized were I was and cupped my hand over my mouth. I looked up slowly to see Ms. Zhelobovskaia staring me down with her beady calculating eyes.

"Sweetie, do you have something to share with the class?" she asked in her thick Russian accent, it oozed with mock kindness. I gulped and tried to mumble a few excuses, she started to walk towards me… _dun-un dun-un dun-un… _I cringed as she stood in front of me, as fast as a cheetah, she grabbed the note out of my sweaty palms. She looked at it for a second before a wave of confusion crossed her face. Then realization dawned on me, Percy had written the note in Greek! I smirked, which was not a smart move for a smart person like myself.

"Are you trying to mock me Ms. Chase, DETENTION!" I opened and closed my mouth a few times, utterly speechless, I had never gotten a detention before. I mean of course I had been kicked out of a few schools, but that was the monsters fault! My thoughts of dismay were interrupted by a shout of protest.

"Wait, Ms. Zelbov-"

"**Its Zhelobovskaia**!" she roared, her accent thick with fury

"Yah, Yah, whatever, but I gave Annabeth that note, give me the detention!"

"Fine, both of you, **DETENTION**!" and on that happy note, the bell signaling the end of first period echoed shrilly through the classroom. I slung my bag over my shoulder and glumly slunk out the door.

"Annabeth I'm so sorry, I would've never given you that note if I knew you were going to get in trouble!" Percy gripped his strong hand on my shoulder, I would've turned around anyway I wasn't mad at him, and his touch always sent a bolt of electricity through my body. I shivered and turned around to meet his sparkling sea-green orbs.

"Percy I'm not mad at you, I don't care. Well, not _really_, I mean I have been kicked out of a few schools in the past." Percy grinned and poked me in the ribs playfully,

"I never knew Annabeth Chase was such a rule breaker" I just laughed, what a Seaweed Brain.

~Line Break~

School had dragged by, the clock mocking me as its ticks endlessly continued. The only highlight of my day was being with Percy. When the bell sounding the end of my torture finally rung through the hall and rooms I was so overjoyed! Until, I remembered I had an hour of detention.

Now, I found myself in a cold classroom, eerie silence filled the room and the only sounds that could be heard was the ticking clock (mocking me again) and the tapping of the teenagers pens against their wood tables.

I presently found my gaze wandering to Percy, he was so…Percy. I can't believe he went from being a short sixth grader with a knack for annoying me to…what he is now. Tall, strong, toned, and sure he did still annoy me sometimes, but it wouldn't be the same if he didn't. Besides that, he was my best friend, always loyal and very sweet. Like other boys, he didn't try to be handsome or amazing, he just was. I'm pretty sure he is foreign to combs and he has this intoxicating natural scent of ocean breeze.

My wonderful thoughts of Percy were interrupted by the door hitting the wall as it was thrown open. Mr. Dean looked up from his oh-so interesting magazine and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Mr. Dean, we were-uh, occupied!" Wait a minute! that voice sounded very, very, _very_ familiar.

Author Note: Hope ya'll enjoyed! Please R&R, also just in case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not Rick Riordan.


	4. A Gentlemen

**IMPORTANT READ! I am currently just going to work on this story and pause the 'production' of 'I'd Wait A Thousand Years For You', It's too mush and yah. Also…thanks for the wonderful support and suggestions they're always loved, THANKS!**

**(To my dear friend) I seriously think your part ninja Cammi! =O**

…I don't own PJO

Annabeth

I looked up to find the owner of the familiar voice. Or should I say voices?

Standing in the open doorway were the Stoll brothers. They had a mischievous glint in their blue eyes and I subconsciously checked to see if I still had my wallet. Then the brothers surveyed the room (probably seeing who they could easily mug) and their eyes landed on me.

"ANNABETH?-"

"Travis, Connor, take your seats" Mr. Dean interrupted with a dangerously calm voice.

"But-"

"NOW!" Mr. Dean spewed like a volcano and the brothers scrambled to their seats, mortals can be very intimidating!

~Line Break~

After detention Percy, the Stoll brothers, and myself were chatting in the now almost empty parking lot. Apparently Percy had forgotten to mention to me that the two sons of Hermes also went to Goode.

"Did you guys hear that this Saturday there is going to be a big gathering at the beach? You have to go!" Percy and I exchanged nervous glances,

"This sounds like trouble if you two are going…" Percy started uneasily, I had to agree; I could picture a drunk son of Hermes doing something stupid like…stealing a lifeguard's ATV. Travis interrupted my thoughts of a mad lifeguard chasing two demigods,

"Come on! Some people from camp are coming, like _Katie, _plus we wouldn't do anything to make you mad Percy with you being able to control the water." The way Travis said Katie made me think that maybe there was a reason Travis always pranked the daughter of Demeter…

"Fine." Percy and I said in unison, seeing my friends from camp sounded like fun, mortals just weren't as fun as demigods.

"Hey Jackson, Travis, Connor." A voice said from behind us, I turned around to see a smiling boy about our age approaching us. He had short, light brown hair kissed with blonde and chocolate eyes.

"Hey Jack, this is my girlfriend Annabeth, she's new." Percy introduced me to the boy who I now assumed was Jack.

"So you're real?" Jack questioned, I chuckled, apparently I had been mentioned in past conversation, I nodded and grinned at Percy, who just crossed his arms and huffed.

"I'm just waiting for Cameron and Kate- they both have a knack for getting detention!" I opened my mouth to ask who they were but Connor beat me to the punch.

"Should I know who that is? I swear I have a better memory than that!"

Percy POV

"Dude relax, Cameron and Kate are my younger sisters. Cameron is new here because she just got kicked out of _another_ school; I think she was in detention with you guys. Kate is in middle school, but follows in her older sisters footsteps." Jack ranted in one long breath right as Cameron and Kate, I presumed, approached us.

I could tell they were siblings, Cameron and Jack had the same caramel hair color and they all had athletic, tanned bodies. The two girls were also noticeably different from their brother; they both had piercing grey eyes, like Annabeth's.

"Hey, I'm Cameron, I'm a freshmen this year!" she grinned at us and I couldn't help but notice Connor making googly eyes at her, even if she was a grade younger than him, she was still out of his league. We didn't even have a chance to reply because Kate interrupted,

"I'm Kate, and I adore your shirt, owls are so extraordinary!" Kate cooed pointing to Annabeth's shirt.

"Thank-you, I'm Annabeth, they are very interesting creatures" Kate grinned at Annabeth, her metal braces gleamed in the sunlight and so did her black hair.

"Well I don't mean to be interrupting your interesting conversation of owls but we should be going." Jack interrupted and his voice dripped with sarcasm. Kate and Cameron waved as they followed at their older brother's heels. Travis turned to Connor with a smirk etched across his face,

"You no Connor she may be a freshmen, but she is still way out of your league." Connor gaped at his older brother,

"I-uh-what? I don't know what you're talking about!" he scratched his neck nervously,

"Sure you don't Connor, sureeeee you don't," I decided it was time for Annabeth and I to leave the two siblings,

"Well we'll just leave you two to it, adios!" We quickly scurried away before we were dragged into their debate and jumped into my car.

~Page Break (The next day (continued Percy))~

I picked up Annabeth from her family's new apartment and she looked breathtaking as usual. The early spring breeze picked up the ends of her golden curls and her curls danced in the chilly wind as she approached my car. She scurried towards my warm waiting Audi and her red high-tops were sprayed with water as she stepped in a puddle as she opened the door.

"Hey," she greeted me with a soft kiss as she took the shotgun. Every time she kissed me my breath was taken away, the feeling of her soft, pink lips against mine was irreplaceable and would never get old.

"Hey," I grinned down at the beautiful girl sitting next to me as I veered away from the curb and made my way towards Goode.

When I parked, like a master if I do say so myself, I told her to stay and jumped out of the car, I quickly ran to Annabeth's side and opened the door for her, like a gentlemen.

"Since when are you a gentlemen Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth laughed and got out of my car,

"I always have been my dearest Wise Girl." I linked our arms and locked the car over my shoulder **(Like Zac Efron does in 17 Again)** as I escorted my girl towards the awaiting jail that was high school. Our lovely stroll through the maze of cars was suddenly shattered as we saw a giant hellhound-the size of a suburban on the sidewalk. I realized the hellhound was stalking towards Jack, Cameron, and Kate and we both broke into a sprint.

The scene before us was would have been rather amusing if the siblings weren't in danger. Jack stood behind the two girls with a confused expression on his face and his head tilted. Kate was rummaging for something in her brightly colored Jansport backpack and I was about to scream at her when she pulled out a large textbook and chucked it at the hellhound's face. The hard covered textbook hit the hellhound with a 'thud' and slid of its face. The creature growled and stood and creped closer to them, with no other way to protect themselves the sisters started pelting the hellhound with hard covered books. I'm glad Annabeth got to them then because she had enough time to sheath her dagger and stab the monster before it could pounce. The hellhound turned to golden dust and I le tout a sigh of relief,

"Never thought I would he happy to use my math textbook" Kate joked, for a thirteen year old she has a lot of spunk. I tore my eyes away from the amusing seventh grader as Jack spoke up,

"That was a vicious poodle!"

"That was _**not**_ a poodle, Jack, it was the size of a van!" Cameron shrieked, her shoulder length hair bouncing.

"Yes! I'm not hallucinating and why do you have a dagger Annabeth?" Kate questioned, her eyebrow raised.

"Annabeth, I think-" I started but was cut off by Annabeth

"What else would it be Percy?"


End file.
